


Talrune

by Golddude22



Series: Worlds [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: A world destroyed by a millennium long civil war.
Series: Worlds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525742





	Talrune

The world of Talrune is a miserable looking place. This once beautiful world ruined by a millennium of devastating civil war.

Once a galactic hub for the production of armoured vehicles, the worlds single landmass was divided into east and west, with each side trying to outdo the other with the quality and quantity of their work.  
Their rivalry was friendly until one incident during their annual exhibition of their latest creations.  
During the West's display, one of their tanks malfunctioned and in the resulting chaos, the wife of the east's leader was killed.  
Driven mad with grief and anger, he ordered his men to attack the west in what became known as the Exhibition massacre.  
Outraged at this response to what they considered an accident the west mobilised their armies and invaded the east, starting what turned into a millennium long civil war.

The war finally ended with what became the largest battle of armoured vehicles in galactic history.  
Over 1 billion tanks from both sides took part in the battle which lasted over a year and only ended when the survivors began to choke on the now toxic atmosphere.

Now those visiting the world are greeted with a thick, ash choked descent onto the blasted ruins of once great cities and factories, the space between them littered with the wrecks of countless tanks while the pitiful few survivors scavenge what they can from the wastes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Feel free to use this world in your own stories if you want too.


End file.
